Danger
by Goosefire
Summary: the second part of the story. Think Empire Strikes Back


**DANGER**

by

Goosefire

A/N Second leg of the around-the-world trip starring Peter/Jan and Aunt Jenny. Please read 'The Cruise' for part 1 . Once again, Jan is played by Geri Reischl. Thanks.

Chapter 1

They had entered China and were struggling to follow Aunt Jenny in understanding the culture. At the hotel, it was fortunate there was an interpreter. Jan and Peter stayed up late; this time, he spoke of growing up with Greg and Bobby, especially after losing their mom; Jan told similar stories of growing up between Marcia and Cindy after losing their dad. For the first time in years, they both felt a real relationship begin to build based on mutual experience and understanding.

"Ok kids, get a good night's sleep! Something special tomorrow!" Aunt Jenny always had these up her sleeve; she believed in keeping them 'on their toes'. Did the woman never take a break?

The next day they walked through a huge park and saw dozens of people moving slowly, with precision and grace. "What is that?" asked Jan. "Kung Fu?"

Aunt Jenny replied, "It's called Tai Chi, but even that isn't the proper Chinese name. It's a series of movement that stress balance, co-ordination and strength." Peter and Jan both watch awhile, entranced, then asked if they could learn. "Sure. In fact, I see the master who taught me: Sensei Han. Follow me. And show some respect."

They followed Aunt Jenny to an elder gentleman and even copied her bow of greeting. He remembered her and offered to find a beginner class for the two teens. After telling him the name of their hotel, they left, after bowing in greeting.

Before returning to the hotel, Aunt Jenny showed them where Bruce Lee was from! Peter was really jazzed over that. Aunt Jenny even helped them purchase some native Chinese clothing, then explained that China had a lot of political issues to the point that it had over 20 dialects among it's recognized languages.

After rising early and having a filling breakfast, they reported for Ta'i Ch'i class. After a series of exercises to warm up, Peter and Jan began training with the children while Aunt Jenny began her refresher. After several days of this they moved on, even getting to see the Great Wall of China! Jan remarked, "That's the only man-made structure that can be seen from space!"

They were told that they would be going on to Tibet.

Chapter 2

They made it to Tibet and stayed for over a week at a monastery. "The head of this place is called Lama." explained Aunt Jenny. "The others are Monks and simply titled 'Brother'." While there, Peter and Jan maintained good behavior, although they took walks and continued to learn more about each other.

Then came the day that Aunt Jenny hired a guide for them to do some climbing in the Himalayas, home of the legendary Yeti. "Maybe we might see him." Aunt Jenny left it to the guide to make certain they had clothing, tools and supplies.

They understood they weren't going up the large mountains but the smaller, well-travelled ones. Snow was rare in southern California, so Peter and Jan had a lot to learn. They were navigating 2-foot drifts of snow with long poles and wearing snowshoes. They would set up camp in thermal tents and eat high protein foods for energy. For drinking water, they collected snow in cups and let it melt.

They came to a spot where the ice was thick. The night before, they attached creepers to their boots. This helped them get a better grip on the ice. Aunt Jenny had warned them that loud noises and shocks could start an avalanche so they kept their voices low. For Jan, however, the silence grew oppressive and seemed ominous; although she kept her voice low she began to sing.

A sudden mis-step startled and frightened Jan and she screamed loudly, triggering an avalanche that swept her over the edge from sight.

"PETERRRRR!" was the last thing he heard before she disappeared from sight.

Will Jan survive? Will Peter find her corpse? Will they find her at all? These questions and others will be answered in the concluding chapter "Home Again". When it will be published I can't say. Any factual errors are my fault and I apologise.


End file.
